In Internet technologies, a network side device usually needs to push information to a user side device, for example, pushing a system broadcast, security prompt information, email check information, and activity prompt information. However, the current information pushing to a user side by a network side is long-term, repeated pushing based on a fixed user group, that is, information pushing is performed on the user group repeatedly in a long term. However, information pushed repeatedly in a long term is not always effective for all users in a fixed user group. For example, if a certain user in the fixed user group has not been on line for a long time, or if another user in the fixed user group has a security vulnerability, information pushed in such the method is not effective for the two users. In view of the above, the effective rate of information pushing in the foregoing technology is not high.